SuLay: Rain Sound
by Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics
Summary: Hujan... selalu mengingatkanku padamu... selalu mengingatkanku akan kenangan kita... dan selalu mengingatkanku tentang penyesalanku... #summary apaan nih? - - /SULAY / One Shoot / AYO LESTARIKAN SULAY!


**SuLay: Rain Sound**

**Author: Baby Panda ZiTaoRis EXOtics**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, and sad**

**Rated: T #tenang aja..masih aman kok..**

**Pair: SuLay**

**Song : BAP-Rain Sound**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik mereka sendiri, Suho Appa selamanya milik Lay Umma, Lay Umma selamanya milik Suho Appa, kali ini Zita gak berani ngerebut siapapun karena Zita gak tega nih couple hancur #eaa XD**

**Summary: Hujan... selalu mengingatkanku padamu... selalu mengingatkanku akan kenangan kita... dan selalu mengingatkanku tentang penyesalanku... #summary apaan nih? -_- **

**DANGER: GENDERSWITCH, typo lomba nari (?), dan lain-lainnya yang males Zita sebutin #PLAK XD**

**HO to the LA**

**HOLAAAA!**

**Zita balik lagi yuhuuuu~ spada~ #dilempar sendal**

**Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang masih TBC Zita malah bikin One Shoot yang lain -_- habis tangan Zita tuh selalu gatel bikin FF yang lain maklumi Zita ya..hehe #cengengesan #dilempar batu**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya BAP-Rain Sound..dan idenya adek perempuan Zita yang sesama K-Popers juga.. dia bilang gini ke Zita, "Kak..kalau misalanya lagu BAP-Rain Sound dijadiin Fanfic gimana ya?"**

**Terus Zita Cuma jawab dah, "Pasti tuh Fanfic sad.."**

**Udah ah.. Zita kebanyakan bacot.. Langsung baca ne? ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^w^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SuLay: Rain Sound**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFIC, YOU CAN CLICK OUT NOW! DONT PLAGIAT! #ngancem #dilempar mangga #Zita ngidam mangga hehe..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Perempuan sepertimu sangat membingungkan...**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang yeoja manis sedang mempercepat langkahnya menghindari teriakan seseorang yang mengejarnya. Air mata terjatuh dari mata cantiknya. Tetes demi tetes butir bening itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Yixing! Kumohon berhenti!"

Yeoja itu – Yixing – menulikan telinganya. Tidak.. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar suara ini.

"Yixing-ah!"

Yixing terus mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan sekarang Ia sudah berlari kecil menghindari orang yang terus mengejarnya.

GREP

Tangan Yixing ditahan. Yixing menoleh. Dia benci! Dia benci wajah ini!.

"Kumohon..berhenti..."

Yixing diam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakit.. Oh tuhan... Ia berlari menghindari namja yang sedang memegang tangannya sekarang. Kenapa? Karena Ia benci namja itu. Benci.. Menatap wajah sang namja membuat hatinya terkikis.

"Mau apa kau Junmyeon ge?" jawab Yixing dingin.

Namja itu – Junmyeon- kaget mendengar perkataan yeoja di depannya. Baru kali ini sang yeoja bersikap dingin padanya.

"Kau salah paham.." kata Junmyeon.

Yixing tertawa renyah. '_Salah paham? Salah paham katanya?_'.

"Haha.. Salah paham katamu? Jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ge! AKU MELIHATMU BERCIUMAN DENGAN KYUNGSOO!" bentak Lay perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Junmyeon, "Kau masih mencintainyakan?" lanjutnya, "Kau masih menyimpan perasaan pada yeoja itu bukan? Iya kan?..."

Junmyeon terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah juga.

"Yixing-ah..."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi ge.." Yixing menangis, "Selama ini kau hanya menganggapku pelampiasan bukan? Pelampiasan karena kau tak bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo.."

"Yixing.."

"Sakit ge.." Yixing memegang dadanya, "Hatiku sakit.."

"Yixing ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir..."

"Kita akhiri saja ge.." kata Yixing parau, "Jika kau menginginkan Kyungsoo, silahkan! Aku tak akan menjadi penghalang kalian lagi.."

Yixing berbalik lalu berlari meninggalkan Junmyeon. Ia berlari sekuat tenaganya agar Junmyeon tak menahannya lagi. Yixing berlari menyebrangi jalan tanpa melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Namun Yixing tak dapat melihatnya.

"Yixing awas!" Junmyeon berusaha menolong Yixing.

BRUUK

Terlambat

Tubuh Yixing sudah terpental.

Yixing merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit. Perlahan Ia menutupkan kedua matanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Aku mengubur cinta dalam perpisahan...**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Junmyeon menatap gundukan tanah. Di batu nisan itu, terukir nama orang yang paling di cintainya. Kekasihnya..

_Zhang Yixing_

Menyesal?. Haha! Tentu saja Junmyeon menyesal!. Jika saja setan tak menggodanya untuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo pasti Yixing tak akan seperti ini. Pasti Yixing masih ada di samping Junmyeon. Bukan pergi meninggalkan Junmyeon seorang diri...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Di luar jendela, hujan dan angin berhembus kencang...**

**Aku mendengar lagu familiar di radio..**

**Ini membuatku memikirkanmu..**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Badai melanda kota Seoul. Junmyeon meringkuk dalam selimut karena kedinginan. Petir terus menyambar. Anginpun tak mau kalah berhembus. Suho memejamkan mata menikmati alunan lagu yang diputar melalui mp3 player miliknya.

_**Chopin-Nocturne**_

Lagu yang paling disukai kekasihnya dulu. Dulu.. ya dulu. Sebelum Yixing pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Di tempat ini tanpamu, aku melawan kesepian...**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang empuk. Ia menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri. Memang tak seenak buatan kekasihnya dulu. !. Kenapa Junmyeon harus teringat bayang-bayang Yixing sih?.

Junmyeon menatap datar benda kubus di depannya. Acara TV tidak ada yang menarik baginya membosankan. Sesekali Ia menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Seharusnya Junmyeon melakukan hal-hal yang lain untuk menyibukkan dirinya. Tapi badannya begitu malas untuk bergerak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Aku mengunci diriku dalam kenangan, bagaimana denganmu?**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku suka membuat cup cake.."**_

Junmyeon teringat kata-kata Yixing yang satu itu. Yah..dia sangat mengingatnya. Dan disinilah Junmyeon sekarang. Di dapur apartemennya dengan segala peralatan membuat kue di sekelilingnya.

"_**Bagaimana ge? Cup cake buatanku enak tidak?"**_

Junmyeon tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Yixing. Pasti..pasti cup cake buatan Yixing selalu enak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Mampukah aku menghapusmu?**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon membuka sebuah kotak kayu dengan ukiran unik. Perlahan.. sangat perlahan dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya hanya setumpuk foto. Foto dirinya dengan kekasihnya dulu.. Yixing.

Diambilnya foto yang paling atas.

Tampak foto Junmyeon sedang menggangu Yixing yang sedang memasak. Junmyeon tertawa iseng sedangkan Yixing menatap sebal pada Junmyeon.

Berlanjut ke foto kedua.

Foto kedua terlihat Junmyeon dan Yixing sedang berfoto bersama. Dibelakang mereka terdapat patung cupid yang sangat besar.

Junmyeon terus menerus melihat foto kenangannya bersama Yixing dulu. Akhirnya tersisa foto terakhir.

Foto terakhir.

Di foto itu terlihat seorang yeoja – Yixing- mengenakan gaun berwarna merah tanpa lengan sehingga terlihatlah bahu putihnya yang mulus. Yixing tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimplenya yang manis dan imut.

Lama sekali Junmyeon menatap foto itu. Di elusnya perlahan foto itu. Junmyeon bahkan tak berkedip sama sekali!.

KREEEK

Tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon merobek foto itu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil. Ia membuang serpihan itu ke sembarang arah. Air matanya jatuh.

"Yixing-ah.." ucapnya lirih, "Apakah aku bisa melupakanmu?"

Bisakah?

Bisakah Ia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Cuaca ini..temperatur ini**

**Angin berhembus, akankah aku mengingatnya?**

**Seseorang yang harus kulupakan..**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon berjalan keluar dari super market di dekat apartemennya. Ia menatap ke arah langit.

"Mendung.." kata Junmyeon pelan.

Junmyeon mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasakan angin dingin menggelitiki kulitnya. Kenangan tentang Yixing berputar kembali.

"_**Kau tau ge? Aku sangat menyukai angin yang datang disaat mendung..dingin.."**_

Junmyeon tersenyum hangat. Iya.. Yixing benar.. anginnya dingin. Junmyeon memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi dingin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Apakah suara hujan ini suaramu?**

**Apakah suara ini untuk memanggilku?**

**Apa aku satu-satunya yang memikirkanmu?**

**Akankah hujan ini membuatku nyaman?**

**Kamu tahu apa yang aku rasakan?**

**Aku tetap memikirkanmu...**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junmyeon tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kantong belanjanya tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Hujan turun.. sangat deras. Tapi Junmyeon tak mencari tempat perlindungan. Ia membiarkan dirinya basah begitu saja.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia merasakan sentuhan air itu dikulitnya. Dingin..sejuk.

Dipikirannya terbayang semua kenangan bersama Yixing. Suara Yixing. Senyum Yixing. Ia teringat semuanya. Perlahan butir demi butir bening jatuh dari matanya. Ia tak kelihatan menangis karena hujan menghapus jejak air matanya.

Perasaan menyesal

Sedih

Kehilangan

Terluka

Semua bercampur mejadi satu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOOo-**

**Hei langit..**

**Tolong bantu aku...**

**Tolong hentikan hujan ini...**

**Jadi aku bisa melupakannya...**

**-oOOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia begitu merindukan Yixing. Ia merindukan masa-masanya bersama Yixing. Ia merindukan senyum Yixing. Ia merindukan suara Yixing. Ia merindukan semua itu. Sangat merindukannya..

BRUK

Junmyeon terjatuh. Ia tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia meremas kemejanya kuat.

"Tuhan..kumohon.." Ia berucap lirih, "Kumohon kembalikan Yixing ke sisiku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Tadaaa! Jadilah Fanfic aneh bin gaje ini ahahaha #jedotin palu ke kepala**

**Mianhaeyo.. Zita malah update Fanfic yang lain lagu huhu ToT**

**Gatel..tangan Zita udah gatel buat bikin Fanfic lain hehe..**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR YANG UNYU-UNYU INI #HOEK**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^ #bbuing bbuing bareng Yixing umma **


End file.
